Laurent bites Bella
by kaylovesedward
Summary: what if Edward comes back right after Bella was bit Laurent in the meadow…
1. Chapter 1

Summary: what if Edward comes back right after Bella was bit Laurent in the meadow…  
Disclaimer: Don't own twilight

Bella's POV

He had left me. Of course he had and as I stand in the meadow, which held so many memories, I start to feel the tears grow. I look around and out of the corner of my eyes I see a familiar sight. Laurent…

Without thinking I call out to him. He turns and suddenly I see his flaming red eyes. Shit, shit, shit. He walks closer and I move back slowly.

" Bella stay still" Edwards voice suddenly whispered. I turn around and around but it is only my imagination still.

" Bella…" Laurent's voice was full of hunger and surprise. I am dead. I think to myself. Edward has left and I'm going to die. I don't move as Laurent steps closer. " Nice to see you again Bella"

" You too" I whisper in a voice barely audible. He steps closer with a small grin.

" I'm sorry I can't hear you" The grin upon his face grows and it is now I start to see Edward in my memories. Tears start to pour down my face. I want so bad to move but I remember what Edwards voice said.

" Don't move, Stay still." I start to apologize in my head to Edward about anything and everything I could have done.

" Where are Edward and the other Cullen's? They weren't at the house?" I snap back to reality by Laurent's question. At first I want to shrug but I hear Edward tell me, ' Be smart'.

" They have gone away, but they will be back. They went hunting," I say rather quickly and I feel myself shake, as I know this lie is not at all convincing.

" Liar!" Laurent yells grabbing a hold of me. Oh how I could use Edward now….


	2. Chapter 2

Edwards Pov

I knew leaving her was a mistake and now I really know it. I am waiting as Alice tries to calm down enough to tell me what is going on, it's not good that I know.

" Alice out with it!" I say aggravated. Alice turns towards Jasper, he nods. She sighs as she turns back towards me. Her face says it all, Bella is in trouble.

" Where is she?" I ask. She pauses a moment before replying. Alice is really pissing me of with all of the dramatic pauses. The more time she wastes the more chance Bella is going to die." Damn it Alice where is she?" I yell.

" She's in the meadow. With Laurent." She whispers and before I can think straight I am off running as fast as I can towards the meadow.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's Pov

Its time. I can sense it in him. Laurent's red eyes are ravaging and angry and the most dominate, hungry. He moves closer.

" Hang on Bella" I hear his voice but this time it rings as if it was really spoken. I stay still. I turn around and as I turn around Laurent bites me.

"BELLA!!!" Edwards scream fills the forest as I fall to the ground in extreme pain. Laurent bends down, about to finish me off I'm guessing when out of nowhere he is tackled to the ground.

"Edward" I cry out in anguish. I am lying on the soft mossy grass, which is covered, in my fresh blood. It smells of salt. I hear his growl and I see the shadow of Edward killing Laurent. The pain is unbearable so I scream.

I know he will save me, somehow. Even though he disappeared from my life, somehow I know he is here to stay this time, somehow everything will be ok.

From a distance I hear his voice but all I can concentrate on is the pain. The very pain that is burning through my delicate flesh like a thousand knifes on fire.

"Bella!" Edward yells once more as he makes his way towards me. " Oh Bella!"


	4. Chapter 4

Edwards's pov

I had to get to Bella. My Bella. The very Bella I never should've left. I arrive at the meadow to see her and Laurent. His thoughts are disturbing and the more I hear the more I feel the need to destroy him.

"Hang on Bella." I say in a relatively quiet voice. I see her turn around to face me when out of nowhere he bites her.

" BELLA!" I scream without a second thought. I watch as Bella falls to the ground, Laurent thoughts tell me he is going to finish her. I slam myself into Laurent as hard as I can.

" Edward!" Bella's voice is filled with pain and anguish; it crushes my immortal soul into small, small pieces. She is lying on the ground and blood is all around her.

Laurent Is Going To Die!

" Laurent" I growl. He glares back at me with his ravaging red eyes. I slam Laurent to the ground. "Never, Never does someone hurt Bella and get away with it" I growl grabbing a hold of him. I hear Bella's scream. 'I'm going to have to hurry this up ' I think to myself.

Bella. I need to see Bella. The remains of Laurent now lay in front of me. I quickly arrive at Bell's side. She has been bit. Laurent bit her.

" Bella," I whisper "Oh Bella!".


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's Pov

Between the pain of Laurent's bite and the pain of knowing that Edward has returned, I am feeling pretty damn helpless. I scream as if my life will be saved if I scream the loudest.

" Bella?" Edwards voice aggravates the pain. He's close I can sense that but I cannot open my eyes do to the pain.

" EDWARD!! Stop the Pain!!!" I scream as loud as ever. I feel his touch; it's as icy as ever. I can feel the hesitation in him. " Please Edward stop the Pain!!" I scream more but then it hits me…

If he doesn't stop the pain, I could and would be just like him.

" Bella.. I can't.... I don't want to kill you." Edwards voice is soft and full of anguish and pain.

" Does that mean you want me to be like you?" I ask through the pain. I squeeze my eyes shut hoping it would all just end.

" No, that's the last thing I want, as long as you have a choice between life or afterlife." Edward says. His touch is getting closer to the spot where Laurent bit me.

" EDWARD KILL ME!!" I scream finally overwhelmed by the pain of what feels like millions of glass shards and fiery knives running through my body.

" Bella," He starts slowly " Never" He says putting his mouth upon my aching and tearing arm which is in excruciating pain. He is sucking out the venom.. Edward is saving me….

Will he be able to stop?


	6. Chapter 6

Edwards Pov

Watching my love lay on the ground, surrounded by her own blood is the most painful sight in the world. It hurts more than any experience before including me leaving her. She screams again. I move closer.

" Bella" I whisper to her. I don't want to scare her. I sense the pain in her; I want to make it all go away. I'll do anything for her.

" EDWARD Stop the Pain!" She screams. I cringe, ok so maybe I am unable to do that small favor to. I feel helpless and if I'm feeling helpless I can't imagine how Bella is feeling. " Please stop the pain!" She cries. I place my hand upon her arm, above where Laurent bit her.

Suddenly she stops screaming.

" Bella, I don't want to kill you." I say slowly thinking of how she suddenly stopped screaming… the pain couldn't have stopped; the anguish is all over her face.

" Does that mean you want me to be like you?" She asks slowly and quietly through the obvious pain. I look away because through the pain I can hear hope.

" Not, that's the last thing I want, as long as you have a choice between life and afterlife" I say scared of how she would take it. I move my hand closer to where Laurent bit her. I am almost decided on what I am going to do but I am going to have to hurry up.

" EDWARD KILL ME!!" Bella suddenly screams, all the pain she had been trying to hold back suddenly escapes. If it were possible tears would be falling down my face right now. Her words cut at me like a dagger through my heart.

" Bella," I begin slowly, moving my lips toward the bite just as slow. " Never" I say determined as I put my lips upon her bite and I begin to suck out the venom.

' You better be able to stop' I think to myself as I notice Bella loosening up and becoming much less tense. Do I stop now?


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's Pov

I am well aware the Edward is completely capable of killing me, but as the stupid lamb I have faith that he won't. I lay here basically incapable of moving, waiting to see if Edward will stop.

"Bella?" His voice is strange, he doesn't sound at all like himself. I open my eyes and see him and his beauty. I manage a small smile.

" You stopped." I say quietly with a smile. He shakes his head and looks at me. I have never seen him look so confused in my life. " What's wrong?" I ask.

" Nothing."

" Why won't you look at me?" I ask. He turns his head towards me. All the things he said to me the day he left didn't matter now, the look in his eyes says it all.

Edward loves me. He never stopped loving me.

" So um may I ask why you left?" I ask not looking at him anymore. I need to look away because the thoughts I never stopped thinking are in overdrive. I need to calm down. I slowly look back at him, waiting for a reply.

" To protect you," Edward mumbles. I try to sit up. Edward is at my side in an instant and he carefully helps me sit up. " I guess I failed at that" He says before kissing my forehead gently.

" You saved my life today" I remind him.

" That was just luck."

Yeah. Right.


	8. Chapter 8

Edwards Pov

I hear the slight sound of Bella's moan. 'I must stop' I think to myself and using my strength I back away slowly. I step back from her to gain my composure. I smell her scent, her lovely Bella scent and it smells stronger than ever before.

" Bella" I whisper in partial amazement. She looks at me and I realize my voice is cracking and is softer than I intended. She smiles a little.

" You stopped" Bella says with a smile upon her beautiful face. I shake my head and look at her. How can I not look at such beauty? It's a shame she cannot see the beauty for herself. " What's wrong?" She asks.

" Nothing" I say trying so hard not to look at her. I am caught up in thinking of how hard I tried to stay away and how much better off she would be, but it has failed and now that I have seen her again I know I don't have the strength to turn my back on her again.

" Why won't you look at me?" Bella asks. She is upset, its obvious that tears are filling up in her beautiful eyes. I turn my head towards her. She consumes my soul like a flame to a candle.

" So um may I ask why you left?" Bella asks not looking at me anymore. It frustrates me not being able to read her thoughts.

" To protect you," I mumble knowing that it didn't do any good at all. I watch as Bella tries to sit up. I rush to her side and gently help her up. She snuggles up a little, I sigh." I guess that failed though" I kiss her forehead, her skin so soft; my lips linger at her forehead for a moment.

"You saved my life today" Bella states. I look at her and then away. I shrug.

" That was just luck."

A while later, maybe an hour or two it starts to rain. What a surprise, raining in Forks. I grab Bella's hands and help her on to her feet. " Are we leaving?" She asks.

" We should get you to the hospital" I tell her. The look in her eyes saddens me. Disappoint me runs through her beautiful eyes. 'I can't give in, I must get her to the hospital' I think to myself.

" Edward…" Bella whispers. I know what she wants so before I can look at her, I pick her up and fling her onto my back and I start to run.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's pov

The rain begins light but becomes heavier. I look at Edward; he is reaching for my hands. I reach out so he can grab them. He helps me up.

" Are we leaving?" I ask surprised and disappointed. Edward looks at me long and hard, I melt more with every second he stares.

" We should get you to the hospital" He says to me. I didn't want to go to the hospital, I knew I should but my body repels it with every ounce of strength it has left. Edward looks away, am I angering him?

" Edward..." I begin but before I can say anything else I am on Edwards back and he is running as fast as Edward runs all the way to the hospital.

The wind feels nice against my burning skin. I don't open my eyes, knowing that if I did I'd be really sick. I keep my close until I know that we are stopped.

" Bella, love we are here" I open my eyes and I am surprised, we are not at the hospital. We are at Edwards house. I glance at him. " Well… I know how much you don't like hospitals so I thought Carlisle could check you out here." Edward says.

" Thank you." I whisper to him. My energy levels are the lowest they have been. Edward realizes this and calls to Carlisle.

Carlisle is here in an instant. I am now lying on a couch, Edward is kneeling beside me and he has a grip on my right hand. I look sideways toward him. So gorgeous.

" Ok Bella, I have some news for you." Carlisle states.

" Carlisle is this good or bad?" Edward asks looking up at him. Carlisle doesn't say anything at first but he soon shrugs.

" Depends, its bad if we don't fix it right away." Carlisle says. I look up at Edward, my head is pounding and my heart is racing.

" Don't worry Bella, love it will be ok." Edward kisses my lips gently before Esme calls to him. " I'll be right back, love, don't worry".


	10. Chapter 10

Edwards Pov

I arrive with Bella at her house in record time. I wait for her to help herself down but I realize that she isn't aware of her surroundings at all, as her eyes are closed. " Bella, love we are here," I whisper softly so I don't scare her.

She opens her eyes slowly and I sense surprise in her eyes. Bella looks at me. " Well... I know how you much you don't like hospitals so I thought Carlisle could check you out." I tell her. She nods.

" Thank you" Bella whispers. Her energy levels and awareness seems really low compared to her usual.

"Carlisle can you hurry?" I call out. I look at Bella again, she seems paler than usual. Something is not right.

I help Bella to the couch as Carlisle appears. I kneel beside my love and I take hold of her right hand. She looks sideways at me. So beautiful.

" Ok Bella, I have some news for you." Carlisle states. I glance at Carlisle for a second reading his mind. This isn't good that is all I know.

" Carlisle is this good or bad?" I ask even though I already know. Carlisle doesn't speak at all for a moment and it takes him a bit before he shrugs.

" Depends, its bad if we don't fix it right away" Carlisle answers looking at me knowing why I asked. I sense Bella looking at me, I look down at her and I try to smile. I can hear her heart racing and its to the point I can almost feel her head ache.

" Don't worry Bella, love it will be ok." I gently and slowly lean toward her delicate soft lips and kiss her.

" Edward" I hear Esme call to me. I look at Bella long and hard, I hate having to hold everything back, all my feelings and fears but I can't scare her.

"I'll be right back love, don't worry."


	11. Chapter 11

Bella's pov

I fall asleep. I don't know how long I sleep for but when my eyes open I realize I had indeed been sleeping.

" Good morning sleepy head" Edwards sultry voice welcomes me back to my preferred dimension, reality.

"How long have I been sleeping" I ask yawning. I stretch my arms and I feel pain shoot through my arm. I scream without thinking and before I know it seven vampires surround me.

" Awhile" Edward smiles a little. I look toward Carlisle and I realize why everyone reacted like that. I look up at Edward, he should know what I am wondering.

Carlisle sighs. "Bella, you should be ok with lots of rest. We thought you had something much more serious than what you actually have." Carlisle says. I hear Edward sigh out of relief beside me.

" So what do I have?"

" A serious case of the flu, but I have treated you and with a lot of rest you will be fine in a few days maybe a week." Carlisle tells me as he gives a quick glance towards Edward.

EXTREME WRITERS BLOCK. Ideas are welcomed


	12. Chapter 12

Edwards Pov

Bella has been asleep for a while now. I haven't left her side at all. I hear Emmett call to me, I quietly get up and I start to walk away when I hear her voice.

" Edward" She moans. I can't help but smile, she is sleep talking. I always told her not to be ashamed and that if I could I would dream of her every night. I sit back down next to the couch; I can't take my eyes off of her.

She talks for a while without being conscious; I wait for the moment that the words she speaks fill with life. I watch as slowly her eyes open.

" Good morning sleepy head" I smile at her. Bella slowly sits up a little. I help her up not knowing if she'll feel dizzy or something.

" How long have I been sleeping?" Bella asks yawning. She stretches her arms as she always does when she first awakes.

" Awhile" I say trying to suppress a small smile. Bella looks toward Carlisle; we all know what she wants to know.

' What should I tell her?' I hear in Carlisle's mind. I glance at Bella and all I can do is shrug. ' I won't scare her' Carlisle thinks, I nod in agreement.

Carlisle sighs before speaking. " Bella, You should be ok with lots of rest. We thought you had something much more serious than what you actually have." I fake a sigh of relief; this is for Bella's benefit.

" So what do I have?" Bell asks. I glance at Carlisle curious of how he'd reply.

" A serious case of the flu, but I have treated you and with lots of rest you will be fine in a few days maybe a week." Carlisle says looking over at me, I nod in approval.

She shouldn't know how serious it actually is….


	13. Chapter 13

Bella pov

There is a fear in his eyes. Edward is looking at me and in his topaz eyes all I see is fear. I hear Carlisle cough.

" What's wrong?" I ask knowing that they are hiding something, something that is wrong with me. Edward looks a bit angry when I ask and turns to face Carlisle.

" Bella, you don't have the flu. The truth is we have no clue what you have or what could happen." Carlisle states this as a face with no emotion. I look at Edward and in his eyes, which once held fear now held sadness.

I feel an ice cold touch, Edward is running his hand up and down my arm. I can't get him to look at me again.

" Edward why won't you look at me?" I ask in a whisper. The tears I want so bad to stop from falling begin to fall against my will.

" I can." Edward says swiftly, his eyes catching mine for a short second. I tighten up and I can feel an unfamiliar feeling growing in me.

" Bella, this is really hard for Edward" Carlisle speaks suddenly. All feelings I had a second ago faded and I look at Edward again. " Its hard for us all."

I cuddle into a ball on the couch that I haven't left in days. I feel Edwards touch again and I look to see a forced smile on his face.

" Its going to be ok Bella, love" Edwards says. " You and I will be ok" He holds me tight and the tears fall faster and harder. I take in his scent and the warmth that is in him even though he is ice.

" I love you Edward."

" Love you too Bella."


	14. Chapter 14

Edwards Pov

Bella was not going to make it. At least not as human. Carlisle doesn't even seem to know what is wrong with her. I look at Bella and the look she gives me lets me know she senses fear in me. Carlisle coughs and I turn toward him.

" What's wrong?" Bella asks. I glance at Carlisle and I feel angry when I hear her ask. I keep my eyes on Carlisle, but I can feel Bella staring at me.

"Bella you don't have the flu. The truth is we have no clue what you have or what could happen" I glare at Carlisle; his voice was so emotionless that it could scare Bella. I look toward my Bella and her eyes never leave mine.

I gently touch Bella, I move my arm slowly up and down on her soft, delicate arm. I can't look at her though. The pain of the possibility of losing her is constantly in my mind.

" Edward why won't you look at me?" Bella's voice is so soft and I sense fear in her whisper. The tears are falling from her eyes at a rapid rate. It rips at my heart like a thousand years of pain.

" I can." I say promptly, I catch her eye for a short second. I can feel myself tense, all ease I ever had with her, instantly gone.

" Bella, this is really hard for Edward." Carlisle speaks suddenly. I look at Bella from the corner of my eye and I see her expression change. I give a silent sigh. Bella looks at me again. " Its hard for us all."

I watch as Bella cuddles into a ball on the couch. I force a small, but real sympathetic smile. All I want is my Bells to be off the couch that she has been on for days. I gently touch her hand.

" Its going to be ok Bella, love" I whisper trying to believe it myself. " You and I will be ok" I hold her gently in my arms. She is so breakable but yet so loveable, I cant live without the girl in my arms. Her tears fall faster and faster.

"I love you Edward,"

" Love you too Bella" I whisper and softly I begin to hum her song. In a few minutes Bella is sleeping in my arms, peacefully.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella's Pov

All I remember is falling asleep in Edwards's arms. My eyes open and all I see is forest. Tall trees surround me and I don't see Edward anywhere.

" Edward!" I call out and I don't even recognize my voice. I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around. I gasp.

" Bella, love what's wrong?" Edwards voice seems even more beautiful than before. I look at him and the perfection I have always seen in him shines more brilliantly than earlier.

" I heard you behind me," I begin totally not understanding what is going on. Edward turns his head but I still see his smile." Wait, Edward did you.... " I start to grasp what may have happened in my deep sleep.

" Bella, yes you are one of us now" Edwards voice doesn't sound as relaxed as he sounded a few minutes before. " We had no other choice."

"Is that why I am in the middle of nowhere?" I ask even though I already know. My old life in Forks was over. I can't ever see my family or friends again.

" Bells, you alright?" Edward's touch is vibrant and I can sense the force that he had been holding back up until now.

" I am a vampire" I can barely speak. I look around the forest and I see everything with much more clarity. Gracefully, I get up and stand beside Edward.

" Yes, the most beautiful vampire I will ever see" Edward says before kissing me with so much force.

" Wow I really have been missing out," I laugh before kissing him more and more. The illness of a few days ago, totally gone. I have no explanation but looking at Edward, I know he is the reason I live.


End file.
